Pokemon: Leo's Adventure: Book 1(on hiatus)
by DarthLeo
Summary: Leo wakes up one morning and discovers that he is suddenly discovers that pokemon exists. Will he be brave and befriend a pokemon or will he afraid for the rest of his life.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: An Ordinary Day( or is it?)**

"Honey! Wake up! You're going to be late for school!"

"Five more minutes!," I said groggily.

"I made waffles!", Mom said musically.

"I'm up!" Yay!

I quickly threw my clothes on and rushed downstairs.

"Guess who decided to get up? It's kinda sad that Mom had to make your favorite breakfast in order for you to get up."

"Daaad! I'm not a kid anymore! I can make my own decisions... Besides, it's your favorite too!"

"Don't use that against me! Hurry up and get ready for school! As your mother said, 'You're going to be late for school!'"

I scarf down my breakfast and get my school materials together. I checked my watch and realized that I might miss the bus if I didn't hurry up.

I rushed down the stairs, almost tripping in the process and rushed out the door.

Halfway to the bus stop, I realized that I forgot my phone. Knowing that the phone was important (and my obsession) I sprinted back home to get it from my room to get it.

Fortunately, the door was still unlocked. I rushed upstairs as my surprised Mom called, "You forget your phone didn't you?"

I ignored Mom as I quickly grabbed my phone off of the dresser. I ran back outside, thankfully without tripping this time, and ran to the bus stop.

As I turned the corner, my bus was leaving the stop.

"Wait!"

Everyone on the bus was laughing at me for missing the bus! Again!

I was never the popular kid in school. I was the awkward kid in class that was always picked last. School was a very lonely experience.

School wasn't all that bad. I excelled in almost any class I took. When I took difficult tests, I was usually the person to ace the test.

I eventually found school to be very dull and was looking for a greater test to challenge myself. I little did I know, I was going to face the greatest test of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: What is that?**

Guess what? I missed the bus AGAIN! I swear this is the last time that I'll miss the bus!

It took me a moment to calm down before deciding to walk to school. I knew there was a shortcut cutting through the side of Johnson Elementary School that lead to my high school.

As I walked along the path, something was different and I didn't know why. As I walk the path, I noticed a dog/fox-like creature run behind me in fear. What was it running from?

I heard a dog barking and saw it come down the same path that the other animal took and realized that the dog was coming straight at me. This dog was angry! This can't be good! This creature didn't look like an ordinary dog.

I was startled when I noticed that the angry dog was actually shooting tiny streams of fire from the side of it mouth! I thought fast. I put two of my fingers from each of my hands in my mouth and whistled. Hard.

The whistle had stunned the dog! I took out my lunch and threw it next to the dog so it would buy us more time to escape!

I said, "Come on!," as I motioned for that animal to follow. I swear I saw it nod its head as it was running next to me.

"This dog is probably going to follow us. I don't know where we can hide."

As we continued running, I realized that my only option was going home and hiding. That dog was on our tails.

I was hoping my dad hasn't left for work as I pulled out my cell phone as a dialed his number.

"Dad?," I said breathlessly.

"Leo! What's wrong? Why are you out of breath?"

"Dad! Get your equipment ready! A vicious dog is chasing me!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Emotional Turmoil

"What?"

"Get you tranquilizer!"

The dog was gaining on us. This can not be happening!

Dad's POV

How did my son get himself into this situation?

I sprinted to my work truck. I snagged my Animal Control tranquilizer gun and waited sitting in the front seat of the truck.

I saw two animals chasing Leo, but they looked nothing like what I've seen before. I decided to get them both.

I readied my gun and aimed.

My POV

I saw Dad with his gun ready and aimed, but something didn't feel right.

As soon as I realized what it was, terror struck at time slowed to a crawl.

Dad was aiming at the wrong animal!

Shoom!

I saw on of the tranquilizers slowly shoot with a trajectory heading straight towards the innocent dog/fox animal.

"NOOOOO!"

Without hesitation, I jumped in front of the dart.

Thwak!

The world spun at it quickly went dark.

Dad's POV

I squeezed the trigger.

"NOOOOO!"

I couldn't believe my eyes. My son jumped in front of my dart. Suddenly, an intense emotion hit me. Pure Terror.

Dog's POV

I've got them now!

Shoom! Thwak!

I jerked my head towards the sound.

A two-leg shot his own kit. An unfamiliar feeling enveloped me. Pure Terror.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: It Can't Be Any Different**

 **?'s POV**

"NOOOOO!," a voice cried out.

"I know that voice!"

I dropped everything I was doing and ran out of the house.

"May! Get back into the house!"

What I saw next blew my mind.

I saw Leo on the ground with an Eevee. An Eevee!

At one of the corners of the fenced in yard, there was a terrified Houndoom.

"May! Now!"

"No.," This Houndoom needed my help!

This instantly caught Dad off guard considering I have always obeyed Dad up to this point.

"What?!"

"No. Can't you realize that scared animals won't do anything?"

"That's the point!," Dad started aiming again.

"That's it!"

I ran up to Dad, snatcher his gun, and threw it into the bushes.

"Doom?"

I looked over and the Houndoom looked confused. I decided to slowly approach the Houndoom.

 **Houndoom's POV**

Huh? I have never seen anything like this. A kit disobeying it's father! I didn't know what to think.

I noticed the kit was approaching me. I was afraid, but something told me that the kit meant no harm. I whimpered a little bit because I didn't know what to expect.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

Her voice was soothing and calming.

She offered her hand for me to smell as if she read my mind.

I picked up a sweet lavender scent from her.

I felt like I could trust her. No. I knew I could trust her.

I laid down and exposed my belly in submission.

 **May's POV**

I was honestly surprised that he submitted to me so quickly.

I sat there rubbing his belly and scratching his ear. I giggled lightly when his leg started going crazy in pleasure. I swear, they are just like dogs.

I looked at my Dad and chuckled. His mouth was open so wide that it was practically on the ground.

"H... How did you do that?"

"Houndoom is a dog after all."

Houndoom cocked his head to the side at the mention of his "name."

Dad looked puzzled.

"Houndoom is a Pokémon."

I saw my Dad's eyes light up in recognition.

"You mean that game that you play all the time?"

"Exactly! Every Pokemon has at least one type. For example, this Houndoom is a fire dark type Pokemon."

I turn towards Houndoom and asked, "Would you demonstrate Flamethrower for me?"

Houndoom pointed his muzzle to the sky and let out a giant, blue and orange jet of fire.

"Woah!"

 **Dad's POV**

"First things first. We need to get Leo to his bed. I have some medicine in the truck that will make him feel better.

I never thought in the years I've worked for Animal Control that I'd have to use this medicine.

"Eevee!"

I turned to see that dog/fox creature following me. It's eyes were filled with worry.

"I think that Eevee bonded with Leo. Lucky!"

"What do you mean?"

"I'll explain it later. Right now we need to make sure Leo gets better.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: You'll Never Do It If You Don't Try**

"My head!," I said as I groaned.

Something stirred next to me. I looked and realized that an animal was next to me!

Panic!

"Ahhhhh!"

 **Eevee's POV**

I'm awake! I'm awake!

I jumped on his stomach so I could give him a friendly lick, but I was hit by the heavy stench of fear-scent and saw there was fear in his eyes.

Wait. Is he afraid of me?

 **Dad's POV**

I was getting concerned. It has been almost 24 hours since I hit Leo with one of my darts.

"Ahhhhh! Getitoffme! Getitoffme! Getitoffme!"

"Leo! I'm coming!"

I rushed up the stairs and barged into Leo's room.

Leo was under his covers trembling while the fox-like Eevee next to him looked confused.

"I... I... I'm... afraid... of... ani... animals..."

I was appalled. This was the first time I've heard of Leo's fear.

"What? But you saved this Eevee from me! I don't understand."

"Eevee? What's that?"

Leo was still trembling, but he looked curious.

"May said this gal," I pointed at the little fox creature, "next to you is a Pokémon called Eevee."

Leo's eyes lit up in recognition, however, he began to tremble even harder.

"I don't like when innocent animals get hurt. It didn't feel right to just stand there and do nothing about it... Please get this thing away from me... I don't feel safe."

"Leo. Do you honestly think that Dad would allow anything that would hurt us into the house?," I knew what that answer was going to be.

"No."

"Well then... Eevee come here!"

I watched Eevee go to May and pick her up.

 **My POV**

"What are to doing, sis?"

"Helping you conquer your fear."

"No no no no! May, please no!"

"It's for your own good, Leo."

"Go ahead, May."

I shut my eyes in preparation for the inevitable.

My covers were lifted and I felt something warm and fuzzy. I looked down and saw the dog/fox snuggling me.

I fainted.

 **(It was super effective! :3)**

 **Dad's POV**

"I can't believe he fainted again!"

"He'll come around eventually."

I hope so, May. I hope so.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Accepting the Inevitable**

I was walking to school and decided to take the shortcut. I had plenty of time to get to school and enjoy the scenery of the forest.

The birds were chirping. Flowers were blooming. It was a perfect day for a picnic.

Beams of sunlight were filtering through the canopy of the forest, making me feel a playful warmth all around my body.

It was so peaceful. I reveled in the calming peace of the forest.

The peace audibly shattered and floated away. I slowly turned around.

Terror.

The firedog was midair coming straight at me!

"Guh!," I grunted as the force of the tackle sent me flying backwards into a tree.

The firedog leaped and growled as he hung over me, flames from the side of its mouth searing my sides.

It's all over. I shut my eyes as I accepted the inevitable.

Any second now...

"What the heck?!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: I'm confused...

Lick. Lick. Lick.

"Hey! That tickles!"

Lick. Lick. Lick.

I couldn't believe the firedog was actually licking me!

The entire forest suddenly got brighter until... 

I woke up to something licking my face. I opened my eyes and that dog/fox thing was licking me.

"Stop it! Hahahahaha!"

"Eevee!"

I laughed again because Eevee's high pitched voice sounded so cute!

I lifted the fox above me affectionately while I was laying down.

"Eeeeee!," the fox said in delight.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?"

May walked into the room grinning.

"Before we get ready for school, in case you forgot. This cutie-," Eevee's eyes seemed to sparkle in response, " is a Pokémon. She is an Eevee."

 **May's POV**

"Eevee!"

Leo is lucky to get such a cute Eevee.

I realized that Leo needed to do the most important thing after having a Pokémon.

Naming them.

"Leo. You should probably name her."

Leo started smiling ear to ear. I knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Don't you dare call her Bacon either!"

Leo started cracking up hysterically.

"How did you know?," Leo said while laughing.

"Considering whenever I play one of your videogames, your character is always called Bacon."

"Ha ha ha! It's not my fault!"

Leo switched to his girly voice.

"Bacon! Save me!"

Leo began talking normally again.

"You gotta admit that it's hilarious!"

"Ugh! Leo! Seriously! This is important!"

"Fine..."

Leo looking like he was thinking carefully.

A few minutes have past and Leo still hasn't picked a name for that Eevee.

"I got it! Her name is..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Cliffhanger**

 **(Previously on Leo's Adventure. XD)**

"Her name is..."

I paused for effect.

"Leo! Stop doing that and tell me already!"

"Mwah ha ha!"

I loved pulling that kind of trick on May.

"ENOUGH OF THE CLIFFHANGERS ALREADY!"

 **(Good job May. You broke the fourth wall.)**

I was dieing on the floor! Eevee picked up on my excitement and started wagging her tail, wanting to join in on the fun.

"Ugh! Leo!"

"Okay! Ha ha ha! Let me collect myself first!"

I took about a minute and a half to finally stop laughing. May was tapping her feet in impatience.

"Are you done?"

"Ha ha. Yeah."

"What did you name her?"

I placed Eevee on my bed and asked her, "How would you like to be named Candy?"

Candy began spinning in pure excitement.

"I don't know. Something is telling me, I'm not sure what it is, but I think she likes the name!"

May looked extremely pleased with the name.

"Wow! I'm honestly surprised! Great name! Now let me show you my Pokémon!"

"What?"

"Now it's my turn to mess around with you!"

"Wait a se-"

"Tyson! Come here!"

 **May's POV**

"Who's Tyson?"

Your worst nightmare!

Bark!

He he he! Sweet sweet revenge!

Tyson ran into the room and I pointed at Leo.

Tyson jumped on Leo forcing him into the bed. Candy had to jump out of the way in order to avoid being squished.

 **Third Person Omniscient POV**

Leo and Candy: What's going on?

 **Leo's POV**

Ahhhhh! It's the Houndoom from my dream! It's actually happening!

"Guh!"

The houndoom leaped at my chest and pinned me to the bed.

"Not again!"

Flames were erupting from the side of its mouth. The Houndoom growled threateningly.

Any second now...

"Get 'em Tyson!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Lessons Learned

Tyson attacked me... with kisses?

Tyson continued licking me as I laid there stunned.

May giggled when she noticed my stunned expression.

"Are you going to pull that kind of trick again, Leo?"

I slowly nodded my head side-to-side.

"Good! Now get ready for school!," May said cheerfully, "Don't forget to bring Candy with you. You're going to need her today on the way to school."

"Why?"

"Trust me."

I didn't know what to expect, but I decided to trust her. For the time being anyways...

Both of us began to get ready and had our Pokémon wait outside our doors as we got dressed.

We had plenty of time before school was scheduled to begin, so we decided to take our time with breakfast. On the way to the stairs, we passed May's room and noticed that our Pokémon were chatting amongst themselves. Considering animals themselves were social creatures, that made sense.

We went downstairs to discover that Mom had made May's favorite breakfast: Bacon and eggs!

We began to stuff our faces with the food and in between bites May said, "Leo. I'm going to teach you the basics of battling on the way to school. Leo, give me your cell phone."

I had my mouth stuffed with food as I said, "Why?"

"Just give it to me! I'm going to install an app on your Android phone that helped me when I was playing Pokémon. I'm also going to install a Pokémon game that you can play in your spare time in order to familiarize yourself with the names of the Pokémon."

"Okay! Sure!"

Yay! Another excuse to use my phone!

 **-short time skip-**

"Done! Here is how you use it."

 **-five minute time skip-**

"Oh! Okay! So I just register my Pokémon with he app and set who my opponent is and the app will tell me what Pokemon to use! And to play the game all I have to do is tap on this and select the Pokémon game that you downloaded and start playing!"

"Exactly! Since you got the hang of it. Let's go to school."

"Aren't you going to use your car?"

"Leo. That would defeat the purpose of helping you learn how to battle with Candy."

"Oh. We better start walking to school."

"Come on guys!"

Candy was the first Pokémon that I saw come downstairs. She somehow jumped on the railing and rode it all the way down. Candy front flipped and landed on my head.

May pulled out a large sign that had the number 10.

"Wow Candy! Ten out of ten!"

I chuckled as I realized what the sign was for.

Tyson followed not too far behind Candy.

"That's everyone. Let's take the shortcut to the our school. There's bound to be Pokémon there."

I felt very uncomfortable. May immediately noticed my expression.

"I was attacked here."

Tyson had both his ears and his head down in shame.

"That is where we met."

I pointed at our Pokémon.

"I see... that's why you looked so reluctant..."

May looked like she was pondering something and then said, "You really need to do this, Leo. I know you're afraid, but its the only way you'll learn to battle."

I really don't know about this.

"If it makes you feel any better, Tyson is in his fully evolved form. That means he's really strong. Tyson and I will be able to protect you if something happens."

I looked at Tyson and saw he was a fully grown, muscular, fire breathing dog.

I though about it for a minute. I decided I would indeed be safe traveling with May.

"Alright. Let's do this!"

Both of us walked up to the forest that the shortcut lead into.

We were enjoying our walk with our Pokémon until something attacked me from behind.

 **(What Pokémon was it? Only my Wattpad readers can decide! user/DarkLeoWriter)**


	10. Chapter 10

We were enjoying our walk with our Pokemon until something attacked me from behind.

I felt a blazing heat scorch me as the attack connected with my back.

I felt a long burning scratch along my back. The pain was unbearable. It felt like the Devil himself had tried to bring me down with him to the fiery pits of Hell. Needless to say, this caught me off guard.

I slowly turned around and I saw a small fox resembling a Fennec.

It had ears that were literally a third of its height. I would have considered it cute if it didn't look like it could breath fire. Volcano-intense heat emanated from its body.

How can so much heat come from such a tiny Pokemon?

"Leo! Are you okay? Leo? Leo!"

I was in a lot of pain and wasn't able to talk at that moment.

Candy stepped up looking ready to fight.

A pink colored aura appeared around Candy. She appeared to glow as she cat walked towards the Fennec-like Pokemon. The Fennec seemed entranced with the display. Heck! Even I was a bit entranced by it!

Candy approached the Fennec and started nuzzling him. Candy then planted a kiss on the Fennec's cheeks.

I could almost could see hearts in the Fennec's eyes. It was completely mesmerized by Candy.

Candy spoke to it and the Fennec nodded to Candy and followed her to my side.

"May? What just happened?"

I waited a moment for an answer. None came. I looked at May and she looked as stunned as I felt .

"I think Candy used... Attract on Fennekin."

Candy's pink aura faded into oblivion and Candy continued to nuzzle the Fennekin. Candy seems to had taken a big liking to him.

"Vee!"

"Fenn!"

"Awwwww!" My sister and I said in unison.

"Well, that was unexpected." said a young, unfamiliar voice.

 **Who is that voice? The world will never know! JK.**

 **Anyways! I became Moondeangel's (Wattpad) editor today and edited her story Undertopia. I have a feeling you're going to love it!**

 **I decided to post what I had just so you guys have something new to read. I was originally going to make this longer but interruptions due to work happened. Either way, I hope you enjoyed!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Love makes you do crazy things!**

May and I both looked around to see where the voice was coming from. The voice sounded like it was coming from everywhere and nowhere simultaneously.

A white, humanoid, jackal-like Pokémon walked into our view. It looked small, yet powerful.

I walked up to the young Pokémon and asked, "Was that you that spoke?"

[Yes it was. I have to say I am impressed with Eevee's performance. She actually managed to get the leader of a small group of Pokémon to join you.]

I was looking for the group of Pokémon that the jackal was referring to, but I was not able to see them.

[Come out! I know you're there.]

Three Pokémon reluctantly approached our group.

They looked utterly confused and scared.

My guess is that they have never seen a human before and all of a sudden there are two of them right there. I felt bad for them.

[Get away from her! I won't let you hurt Amanda!]

I looked and realized that May was approaching the group of Pokémon with Tyson at her side.

Was this jackal trying to protect one of the pokemon? Wait! He mentioned the name Amanda. Did he like of the Pokémon?

 **May's POV**

These Pokemon look really scared. I knew they needed comfort. I slowly approached the Pokémon exactly like I did with Tyson.

[Get away from her! I won't let you hurt Amanda!]

The Riolu was charging an attack and charged at me! I knew what to do.

Tyson looked like he was about to attack the Pokémon.

"Tyson! Get back! Let me handle this!"

Tyson did a double-take, but he still obeyed.

I let my Martial Arts training kick in as I began to focus.

I knew that his rage would cloud his decisions. He threw a Aura Sphere and simply avoided it by sidestepping the attack. I kept evading or blocking his attacks. I never made any attempt to strike the Riolu.

He seemed to be quickly running out of steam as a result of his anger.

[Attack me already!]

"No! I have no reason to!"

The Riolu stopped attacking, dropped his attack stance, and looked at me curiously.

[What? I just attacked you!]

"Who is Amanda?"

The shiny Riolu seemed to hesitate. After a minute, he answered.

[That Braixen...]

"I know you love her and I can help you protect her. I'll spar with you to prove it if you'd like."

 **What will the shiny Pokémon decide? Only the reader can decide!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Yes, Sensei.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Please listen to this YouTube video while reading: watch?v=YwexE73xE0A**

The White Riolu seemed to hesitate. He seemed like a Pokémon that didn't like accepting help. He lowered his head in defeat.

[No. You proved yourself already. You stayed calm and focused, while I let my emotions get the best of me. Let me join you so I can get stronger. I need to be strong enough to protect Amanda from anything.]

Amanda had a blush that showed through her smooth orange fur as she giggled.

"Look at her! I think she kinda likes you too!"

The Riolu blushed and the Braixen blushed even harder.

"I help you on one condition: You tell me your name."

[I never actually told you my name did I? Very well. My name is James.]

I walked up to James and crouched down and shook his hand.

"Welcome to the team! Oh. Could you teach us aura so we could talk to the others in our team?"

[I suppose it wouldn't hurt anything. Get your brother to come here.]

"Leo! Come over here!"

Leo looked like he was hesitating probably because James attacked me earlier.

[Leo. I won't hurt you. I just want to teach you and your sister something important.]

"Riolu and Lucario are some of the most serious Pokemon and don't like to lie. It's okay."

Leo slowly approached us and stopped just barely out of my reach.

Faster than he could react, I grabbed him and pull him towards James. I realized too late that I pulled him too hard. James jumped over Leo as he was launched towards James from the force of my pull.

Opps.

Leo landed with a thud.

 **Leo's POV**

"Leo! Are you okay?"

"I would if I didn't have a face full of dirt in my mouth!"

I started spitting out the disgusting crusty dirt that got in my mouth.

Jason approached me while I was still on the ground.

"What are you doing?"

I began scooting away from him until my back hit a tree.

Jason placed his hands close together as a soft blue glow of ghostly fog appeared between them.

"What are you doing?" I repeated.

[Giving you Aura. Now stay still or it will hurt.]

"No! What is Aura?"

Jason suddenly placed his paws on my head. I felt a foreign presence enter my mind. I couldn't move.

I defended myself the only way I could: mentally. I threw my walls up as psychic energy slammed into them.

[Stop! Defending yourself will make you hurt more!]

Sure enough, I felt an excruciating pain every time energy slammed against my mental barrier.

The pain was unbearable. I gave up. I let my walls crumble into oblivion.

I slowly began to lose consciousness.

[No you don't!]

I felt energy surge into me as I felt a new power awaken with me. I was fully awake and felt confused. I could see and feel everyone that was nearby.

Everyone seemed to have a colored fog around them.

"What is this colored fog?"

[It's called Aura.]


End file.
